


How Is That Even Possible?!

by Killer_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Difficult Pregnancy, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Loki, FrostIron - Freeform, FrostIron mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki is Pregnant, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, loki/tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Warning: Mpreg, don’t read if don’t like.Tony couldn’t quite believe what Loki was telling him.Loki’s body wasn’t ready. The pregnancy was long and hard.





	How Is That Even Possible?!

Tony could never quite get over Loki in bed. How his perfect god could somehow morph himself to meet Tony’s every sexual fantasy, how their union of bodies felt unnatural and yet so right with every transformation, stroke and moan. Perfect was the only way to describe it, and Tony was eternally grateful that it was he who had been blessed with such an honour as to hold Loki between his sheets. Their relationship was blossoming more every day, with more and more people growing to accept it every moment. Thoughts of engagement and marriage flew around Tony’s head, but none had of yet formed into a plan strong enough to captivate his attentions for long. And yet every time Loki touched him, engulfed him and penetrated him, he felt as though their union could never be more offical.

Tony walked into his bedroom one morning to find Loki lying on the bed. This usually wasn’t such an unexpected thing, but, seeing that Loki was fully clothed, this encounter stood out to him as strange. The fact that Loki was curled up in a ball of agony also alarmed him.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, placing one of his hands on Loki’s shoulder blade, which was facing him.  
“Nothing. I’m... fine.” Loki murmured, his stomach trying very hard to dispel its contents all over the bed.  
“Are you sick?” Tony asked, annoying Loki by not leaving him alone as he had hoped, but sitting down on the bed and taking the ‘worried lover’ stance on the situation.  
“No. I’m fine.” Loki whispered, his queasiness starting ease a bit but doing nothing to reduce the feeling of dread and uneasiness that was growing inside of him, alongside, he feared, something else. He lay there for another five minutes, Tony watching him all the while, reassured himself mostly but not completely that it was just a bout of nausea, and left the room. Tony was left feeling very confused. 

It was a few days later when it worsened again, and Tony this time found Loki cleaning up the sink after throwing up violently in it.  
“Are you okay? Come lay down.” He urged, trying to pull Loki away from the mess. Loki wouldn’t budge, and some familiar words came out of his mouth.  
“I’m fine.” He once again insisted. This time, he finished his cleaning and left the room so suddenly that Tony wasn’t sure what he’d done to upset him.

And the final straw came when Tony once again stumbled upon Loki in the middle of a moment of weakness, this time lying on the sofa and clutching his stomach as though something was slithering around inside him.  
“I’m calling a doctor. You’re not okay.” Tony said, reaching into his pocket and determined to actually get something done. He was shocked by the speed that Loki jumped off the sofa and clutched at his wrist.  
“No! Nobody else can know!” He hissed, his eyes wide with a sort of fear that Tony hadn’t seen in them before.  
“What? Loki, what the Hell is going on?”  
Loki answered by sitting down on the sofa, taking a few deep breaths as a wave of nausea hit him.  
“I don’t need a healer. I know what’s wrong with me.” He finally said, not looking at Tony. He wished Stark could take a hint!  
“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, and Loki almost winced at the anxiety in his voice.  
“I’m...”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m with child.”  
A million thoughts whirled through Tony’s head when he heard those words. What!? What!? What!? With child!? Pregnant!? The next thought came out of his mouth, aloud.  
“How is that even possible?!” He asked, nearly yelling, before he could stop himself.  
“Anything is possible. I thought I’d taught you that underneath the bedsheets.” Loki replied rather curtly. Tony sat down, trying to get his breathing down to a normal level.  
“So... Is this... normal for you?” He asked, knowing it was awkward to ask.  
“No, it is very certainly not normal for me. At least not in my present form.”  
Loki sounded panicked and angry. Tony finally regained some sense of calm.  
“Hey, hey, don’t worry... I’m sure we can work things out.” He said, putting an arm around Loki’s shoulders.  
“We have to leave here.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Do you not understand how very unnatural this is?!”  
“I’m sure people won’t notice...”  
“I already feel as though I’ve had a sword stabbed through me and a melon stuffed through the wound! Do you not understand how uncomfortable this is? My body is in no way in the right structure to accommodate such an event! How do you think the kind people of New York will feel when they see a pregnant murderer walking around with the billionaire father of his bastard child-”  
Tony clasped onto Loki, almost feeling his despair as he broke down in tears all over him.  
“Okay. If it means that much to you, we’ll leave.” He whispered soothingly in his ear. Loki clutched onto him, his every emotion whirling around his head. Tony rubbed his back.  
“We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

Over the next few months, which they spent in the Malibu house, which Loki never left, there were good times but mostly bad times. Loki hadn’t been joking when he said that his body wasn’t in quite the right shape for pregnancy. Over the weeks, Tony had to watch helplessly as Loki writhed in discomfort, threw up and occasionally yelped in pain as the baby found a new spot to kick. This made him upset, irritable and generally angry, which resulted in fits of rage and sadness that neither he nor Tony could predict. The worst of the rages involved shouting, vulgar language and even smashed furniture as Loki kicked it out of his way, while the terrible hours of depression were so deep that Loki at some points stopped responding to stimuli past the baby’s movement and the occasional kiss on the cheek from Tony. The problems only grew with Loki’s bump.  
But while the lows were incredibly low, the highs were incredibly high. When their child agreed with him and allowed him a few hours of relative comfort, Loki showed signs of his old self, and even signs of a new self emerging. Having left the task of preparing the nursery to Tony, who ventured out alone to buy paint and toys, he lost no time in writing little stories for them to read to the little boy or girl who would one day be in their arms. He also found a new joy in organising things. Boy clothes here, girl clothes here, unisex clothes in the draw over there. As soon as Tony installed the cabinets in the baby’s room, he found them filled with the clothes, nappies and bottles that he’d picked, all organised in such a simple way that even he could understand it. This new fetish also spread through the house, so when he felt well enough Loki was often to be found sorting out the cutlery, crockery and even the linen. But the best times were when Tony and Loki discussed the biggest question of all.  
“I still think it’s a girl.” Tony whispered as they cuddled up together on their sofa one night just after the six month mark. Loki, revelling in the gentle movements of their child, smiled as he rubbed his bump, but disagreed.  
“I think it’s a boy.” He murmured, feeling sleep take him.  
“If you say so. I don’t care either way.”  
Tony held Loki closer, stroking the bump.  
“A little piece of you and me.” He whispered.  
Loki, however uncomfortable he got, was warming to that idea.

The day was particularly bad.  
Loki woke up, complaining of worse pains than usual. That in itself was bad news. No matter how moody he got, Loki never complained outright about the baby growing inside him nor the discomfort it caused him.  
“It’s not coming, is it?” Tony asked anxiously. Loki, breathing deeply to ease some of the pain, shook his head.  
“Too soon.” He muttered quietly. Eventually, the pain eased, and he got up. There was nothing else for a few hours, but after that another one came. Tony was worried.  
“There might be something wrong. Let me take you to a doctor.” He urged, but Loki again shook his head.  
“Not now. I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
Tony gave In reluctantly.  
“Alright. But if you think that anything is wrong...”  
“I’ll tell you, I promise. Do you really think that I would put our child’s health at risk?”  
Loki had been patiently staying away from anything even remotely exhausting throughout the pregnancy. Even though it clearly caused him deep annoyance, he had done everything to protect their baby. Tony trusted him.

Loki, still more hours later, tried to do the math in his head. He had completely refused to be seen by any kind of doctor, and though Tony trusted his judgment of when the baby was due, he was having doubts now. The lack of strong movement over the last few days, the new pains that morning... And he certainly felt ready to explode at any moment, well-rounded and overbalanced by the extra weight and mass. But he was sure that he would know when a child that he had spent months carrying was ready to start the lengthy process of labour-  
“Arrr!” He screamed, unable to contain himself. He whimpered as the pains, stronger and more vigorous than ever before, ripped through his body. Tony immediately rose beside him, holding him as he struggled to sit up.  
“What’s wrong?! Is everything okay?!” He nearly yelled himself, sure that he was about to be met by news of tragedy.  
“It’s coming.” Loki whispered, a rasp all he could manage as the pain eased.  
“What?! But you said it was too early.. You said...”  
“I was wrong! I was wrong!” Loki snapped, feeling a pain hit but much, much less vigorous than the others. Tony tried to pull himself together, and he realised that they had absolutely no plan.  
“I’ll call an ambulance... I’ll drive you...”  
“No. Here.” Loki said, trying to be firm.  
“What do you mean ‘here’? You can’t have the baby here!”  
“It’s too late now.”  
“It can’t be too late...”  
“Get out!”  
“What?”  
“Get out! I need to be alone!”  
Tony fled the room very quickly. This felt like another one of Loki’s rages.  
But this one seemed much, much realer.  
Loki tried to think. He didn’t know how he was going to do this, but he had to think quickly. Even as he thought, he could feel his body lurching, turning and twisting, changing in a way that no other birthing body would. He screamed from the pain of changing, and screamed louder when another pain hit. Finally, he managed to wriggle off the bed and onto the floor, turning himself in a position that offered him a little comfort. He was in for a long night. 

Tony sat outside the door for hours, listening to Loki scream, cry and swear. He called out a lot, asking if he was allowed back in, but was shot down every time. It was agony for him to hear the agony, and yet something else engulfed him.  
Anger.  
Anger at Loki for wanting to stay alone in all this, to avoid the people.  
Anger at the people, for being so judgmental that Loki felt he needed to hide.  
Anger at himself, for putting Loki through all this.  
And then he felt something much stronger.  
It was love. Above all, what he felt was love. Above fear and above anger, he felt love.  
Love for Loki.  
Love for their baby.  
And it was love that told him to open the door and run in as a particularly terrible cry broke out. Loki was on the bed again, on his side but trying to move onto his back. Tony reached underneath him and pulled him. Tony hadn’t realised until that point just so close it was. He held Loki’s hand.  
“You’re doing really well.” He whispered.  
“ARRRRRRRRRR!”  
The final cry came louder, but wasn’t just of pain. There was relief in it too. There was silence for a moment, then Loki pulled his hands away. He picked up the slimy thing that had just emerged unceremoniously and suddenly from his body with the last pain, and brought it to his chest. It didn’t move immediately. Loki rubbed its back, and suddenly there was an almighty cry.  
It all happened so fast. Tony only realised what had happened when Loki lifted up the wailing baby, trying to shush it. He spoke a moment later, a hint of triumph and pride in his voice that was alarmingly weak.  
“A boy.” He whispered, and Tony moved closer to both of them.  
A boy.  
Their son.


End file.
